


Night of the Hunter

by Dollybumbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, I don't know how to tags, Multi, Smut, Vampires, but there will be - Freeform, la nuit du chasseur, night of the hunter, not yet tho, salome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollybumbum/pseuds/Dollybumbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam never thought anything would make him question the life he loved, the blood and sex were drugs to his vampire mind. But what happens when someone walks in and changes everything he thought he knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short prologue,to kind of explain the situation :) 
> 
> This was originally my fic on Tokio Hotel fiction (omg remember toho) but yeah i wrote it originally over there and never finished it and honestly the ending suits Ziam better anyway so enjoy.
> 
> The ratings, characters and warnings might change as the story progresses and there will be some smut i don't know how much though.

Liam was momentarily shocked as his arm collided with the soft skin of another. Groggily, he pushed himself up and rested his head on one hand, marvelling at the beauty that lay next to him. A rough hand brushed aside a strand of the stunning auburn hair that had fallen across the girl's face. The girl had had gorgeous coffee coloured skin when Liam had met her, now she was pale; almost as if she’d fallen deathly ill during the night. Maybe it was just how she looked in the morning however, for Liam, this did not alter her splendour. Of all the girls Liam had slept with, she had to be the most beautiful. He’d even considered inviting her back for round two but that of course was impossible - Liam never slept with the same girl twice.  
           

The girl had been dancing with a group of friends when he’d spotted her the night before; he had to make her, his. He whispered the usual lines that made all the girls swoon and she’d happily obliged to return to the hotel room with him. Forgetting, even, to tell her friends good-bye, that was better though, Liam definitely hated nagging friends. The couple had exchanged names at some point in the night but Liam had forgotten hers all most straight away. Names were only useful if you planned on ever speaking to that person again, Liam never did.  
           

‘She was a good fuck’ Liam acknowledged as he continued to stare. Sighing heavily, he pushed himself off the bed and headed towards the bathroom and began washing away the morning from his face. He could see the body lying still on the bed through the mirror he now stared through. This girl really mesmerized Liam; although he always was afterwards and he enjoyed nothing more than to marvel at his handy work. Liam’s eyes found their way back to focusing on him once more as he picked up his toothbrush.   
           

He moaned as the toothbrush cleansed his precious canines stained from the previous night. Liam darted his eyes back towards the girl smiling once more as he found himself suddenly next to her still body. Two fingers traced the small puncture wounds on her ivory neck and traced them down to the blood stained crease. In the night, the red heads moans had turned into screams within seconds. Liam’s lustful eyes had turned dangerously dark and the girl was left utterly powerless as Liam drained all of the girls remaining life.  
           

Liam laughed, a dark corrupt laugh and returned to his daily duties once more. He’d do away with this body later on, party, and then return with another defenceless beauty in the eve.  
           

Damn, being a vampire was fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment telling me whether this is terrible and I should just stop. I should mention this chapter is based off of Salome by Carol Ann Duffy its such a good poem go read it its based originally on a bible story I believe but the poem is so so good!
> 
> PS you meet Zayn in the next chapter in case you're confused haha. 
> 
> Oh another warning he will be cross dressing but its for ONE CHAPTER and its important to the story so just bear with it and pretend you're watching the best song ever video. I just wanted to warn you before hand so you're not just like okay what the fuck is this girl doing. I'M NOT RUINING ZAYN FOREVER I PROMISE. (unless you're into that in which case you'll enjoy chapter 2)


End file.
